PEER PRESSURE
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: Inuyasha Chooses to Save Kikyo instead of Kagome during a fight with Naraku,and she helplessly falls off a cliff.Finding her dangerously Drifting Across a river unconscious Sesshomaru decides to save her under Rin's Request.Peer Pressure strikes!SessKag
1. Choosey Lover

**Chapter 1- Choosey Lover**

**"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed as he was thrown into a near by Tree. **

**"Naraku You Bastard You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha Growled Grabing his sword and Rushing to the Foul Half Demond.**

**Naraku Chuckled evily wraping a tentacle around Inuyasha's neck and slinging him to the ground once again. **

**"Inuyasha ... "Kagome Mumbled with her hand close to her chest ,concerned for her friend.**

**"Will you be quiet already Girl. Calling his name will not Help him!" Kikyo grumbled.**

**Kagome cut her eyes at the dead wench that walked past her. "No one Asked You Clay Pot." she Growled.**

**"It really doesn't matter.Nothing you say matters...you're nothing but a reincarnation ... a cheap copy of something you'll never be." Kikyo boasted flashing Kagome one of her famous bitter smirks.**

**Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Kagome shot an arrow killing a few demons that were attacking.**

**"Like I'd ever want to be anything like you!"She yelled. Her anger rising from the past insults Kikyo has made since she'd joined the group a week ago.**

**Her life had been nothing but hell since. Inuyasha hardly ever spoke to her except for scolding her about everything which wasn't her fault.**

**And it was all because of Kikyo, the cold clay bitch that never seemed to stay dead.Kagome was pretty much fed up with her along with the rest of the gang(except a certain Hanyou.)**

**"****Hiraikotsu"Kagome heard Sango Cry before a large boomerang bone flew behind her slaying a demon.**

**"Pay attention Kagome!We'll deal with her later!"Sango yelled causing her to flinch.**

**"My Bad Thanks Sango!"Kagome replied only to receive a quick nod before the Taija and Monk road off on Kirara.**

**She looked forward to see Inuyasha wrecklessly run to Naraku swinging Tessaiga like a mad man , while Naraku laughed toying with him to make him angry.**

**"Funs over. You have Bored me so die INUYASHA!" Naraku roared while steadying his tentacle for a surprise attack.**

**Both Kikyo and Kagome noticed Naraku's tentacle diving for Inuyasha's back, but unlike Kikyo ...Kagome helped him.Just before the tentacle grazied his back she shot an arrow sending it to ash.**

**Naraku eyed the troublesome with a glare.'Why does this weak human Girl be so annoying?Why Must she continue to disrupt his plans?WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST DIE DAMNIT!' Thought the evil Hanyou.**

**"Stay out of this human!"He ordered.**

**"Make me Hanyou!"Kagome snorted.**

**"oi Wench!"Inuyasha yelled obliously offended.Kagome sweat dropped and immediatedly apoligized focusing on the battle around her.**

**Kouga,Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all were occupied by large amounts of demons. Kikyo However wasn't being attacked at all.**

**'How strange.' Kagome thought.' I don't trust her at all'**

**Using his connection to Kagura Naraku told her to attack Kagome on his say. Kagura nodded her head as she floated high above them on her feather.**

**In one quick motion Naraku aimed a few tentacles in Kikyo's direction with a wicked smile.Just as he expected Inuyasha forgot all and leaped to her rescue leaving his other Miko unattended and open for attack.**

**After receiving a small smirk from Naraku, Kagura quickly leaped off her feather to stand infront of Kagome.**

**"Ready to die?"she asked calmly; her fan hiding her wicked smile.**

**"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY KAGOME YOU WIND WITCH!"Kouga threatened from afar.**

**"Your fight is with me Wolf."a demon snared while blocking him from protecting Kagome.**

**Kagura slightly rolled her eyes at the wolf prince before once again eyeing Kagome.**

**"Oh no you don't."**

**Kagome notched her arrow, preparing to shoot.**

**In one quick motion Kagura lifted her fan and released powerful wind-blades toward Kagome knocking her of the edge of the cliff they were battling on.**

**"INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"Kagome Screamed in both pain and fear as she flew off the ledge. 'So this was the end.This was her destiny?Was she supposed to die this way?'**

**Whirling Air was all she could feel besides the sharp pains from the deep cuts along her chest area.**

**Inuyasha lifted from his position on the ground ontop of Kikyo, his ears tweaked and his stomach felt heavy.Kikyo smiled beneath him 'So Naraku finally decided to kill that annoying bitch.' she thought snuggling closer to him.**

**"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!"Inuyasha yelled only to hear silence.**

**"And a red one, Green one, blue one , pink one!" Sang the cheerful girl as she picked flowers, "all for milord Sesshomaru!"**

**"Hush Child refrain from punishing me any longer with that endless chattering!"Jaken groaned sitting beside Ah-Un watching as Rin picked flowers as usual.**

**"Jaken-sama?" The Young girl asked the green toad-like creature. "When will Sesshomaru come back to Rin."**

**"Foolish Girl!"Jaken spat. "Lord Sesshomaru will come and go on his own will.And he definitely won't be coming for a lowly human like you! I don't see why he brought you along so far anyway you're just a burden he will get rid of soon."he continued ignoring the small frown on the Girl's face.He mentally smiled at her pain; it was great to see the girl in such a miserable state compared to her usual cheerful one.**

**"Jaken."A cold emotionless voice came from behind him. The green imp jumped in alarm then smiled when he seen Sesshomaru coming out of the woods.**

**"Milord you have returned!" he squeaked. "Where have you been Milord and why leave me with this damned human child for three long days!-Owww!"Jaken squealed holding his head after being pounded on it.He glanced at Sesshomaru only to receieve the death glare.**

**"Forgive this lowly Jaken!He knows not what he said!"Jaken bowed shaking in fear.**

**Sesshomaru flipped his long silver hair and turned to Rin who stared in awe.**

**"What is it Rin?"He asked.**

**"I picked these for you Lord Sesshomaru."She Smiled toothfully.He gave her a small nod as she handed him the flowers.**

**'What am I going to do with these?' he thought with his face still emotionless. 'Why does this girl like flowers so much?I just don't understand it.Maybe its a human thing'**

**A small tug on his pants brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts; he looked down to meet deep brown eyes full of emotion.**

**"What is it now?"he asked sharply. 'Hopefully not more flowers'he thought**

**"Um... can Rin go play in the stream?Rin wants to catch fish."She pouted.Sesshomaru mentally smiled amused by the look on her face.**

**"Jaken you will take Rin to the stream" Sesshomaru stated coldly.**

**"Yes Milord.Wait for me Rin!"The green toad shouted following the girl.**

**With Inuyasha's gang**

**"Until we meet again Inuyasha!"Naraku chuckled while being carried away by a cloud of his miasma.**

**"Damnit Naraku!"Inuyasha yelled watching as he dissapeared."Kagome..."he whispered; his voice trembling as he looked over the high cliff only to see a rushing river many feet below.**

**The others quickly ran to his side as he kneeled on the ground his fist balled into his palms to the point he was bleeding.**

**"Did she-."Kouga started before his throat became dry, he no longer could finish his sentence ... he didn't need to.All understood where his words were going.**

**"Yes she did."Inuyasha noded his bangs covering his eyes in shame.**

**"NO!"Sango yelled dropping to her knees in tears. "She couldn't have.I can't believe it!Not Kagome"She sobbed into Miroku's chest as he held her.**

**"Kagome..."Kouga whispered tears prickling his eyes."You stupid mutt you were supposed to protect her Dog Shit!"he yelled ready to kill him until the certain smell of grave yard soil hit his senses.He Narrowed his eyes as Kikyo walked over to the group with no emotion.**

**"Its not Inuyasha's fault the wentch couldn't protect her self.She was weak therefore she deserved to die!"Kikyo Spat rubbing Inuyasha's shoulder.**

**Inuyasha only hunched his back in silence.Sango angrily stood and stormed over to Kikyo slapping her as hard as she could.**

**"You BITCH!How dare you say that when you're dead!"Sango yelled grabbing Kikyo by the collar and shaking her.**

**"Sango stop it!"Inuyasha yelled snatching Kikyo away from her grip.Kikyo smiled at the shock look on Sango's face.**

**"I might be dead,but I'm here now ...where is she?"She questioned bitterly.**

**"Kikyo Don't say such things."Inuyasha softly spoke.**

**"Its true Inuyasha.You promised me you only loved me ,but you didn't want to hurt her.Now that she's out of the way we can be together."Kikyo whispered happily nuzzling the crock of his neck.**

**"You're wrong Lady Kagome is strong I'm sure she survied."Miroku argued.**

**"How foolish of you to put so much faith in a young naive girl."Kikyo muttered.**

**"I'm with The monk."Kouga half smiled, "I know my kagome and she's a fighter lets go search for her."he ordered running ahead of the group who quickly followed close behind him.**

**"Come on Kikyo."Inuyasha whispered leaning down so she could climb on his back.She shot him a dirty look,but he ignored it. **

**'I got to know ...if shes alive.' he thought taking off into the woods.**

**"Let's go Master Jaken."Rin ordered.**

**The sun finally started to set tainting the sky with a beautiful mixture of colors. Rin grabbed her catch for the day and happily began to walk out the water. 'Sesshomaru- sama will be so proud of Rin.' she thought with a cheeky smile on her face. The green imp arose from his long nap and sighed walking to the girl's side. He had been up for the past 3 days watching her; restless and annoyed.**

**A sudden splash from the stream caught both of their attention,and they turned back to see a body of a woman floating across the stream onto a rock.**

**"Inuyasha's wentch."Jaken grumbled with distaste.**

**"Thats K-Kagome?"Rin asked.Worry spread threw her body when she received a nod.**

**"We have to save her!"She stated.**

**Jaken folded his arms into his chest and turn away stubbornly.**

**"Why should we?She's the enemy!She deserves to die!"Jaken spat walking away.Rin huffed loudly.**

**"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!"She screamed as loud as she could.**

**The scent of fresh roses and peaceful waterfalls filled his nostrils as he laid under the shaded tree.**

**His perfect long silver locks fluttered behind him shimmering in the sun light.**

**'That smell is familar.' he thought inhaling deeply. It was a very relaxing scent and he new only one person who held it.**

**The one person he'd tried to kill numerous times yet continued to breath. The most defiant and loud human he'd seen, who carried a firey spirit.**

_**its Inuyasha's wench ... that human miko... she smells nice' **_**his inner beast purred.**

**'I don't smell the baka anywhere near so why would that woman come so far without my idiot half brother?' Sesshomaru thought ignoring the constant purs of pleasure from his inner beast.**

_**'Maybe she left him.'**_** his beast replied.**

**'No I smell blood ... she must be hurt.' Sesshomaru decided. ' figures' he thought. ' That Weakling never could protect anything'**

_**'mmmm maybe you should help her ... she might give you a small reward return'**_** His Beast teased. Heated thoughts suddenly crossed his mind leaving the taiyouki of The Westernlands in shock.**

**'You will stop this at once!' Sesshomaru ordered angrily.**

**"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!" He heard a faint voice scream from afar.**

**His eyes flashed red for a moment sensing danger before turning back into their usual Golden amber pools. 'Rin is in trouble... Save the ward!' His beast growled.**

**Sesshomaru rushed threw the woods toward Rin's smell only to be greeted by a crying young girl hugging his leg.**

**"What happened Rin?"A cold voice asked as he pressed his hand on the top of her head gently.**

**"You got to save her Milord! ... La-Lady Kagome will die!Rin doesn't want her to Rin likes Kagome... shes nice."She cried holding his leg tightly.**

**"You will let this Sesshomaru go now Rin." His cold emotionless voice replied. The Taiyouki looked behind her to see Jaken hiding behind a rock in fear.**

**"Jaken!" He called.**

**"Y-yes milord?" **

**"You will take Rin to camp.I will return tomorrow."**

**"Y-Yes Milord. Come on Rin."Jaken Stuttered ushering the girl away from Sesshomaru's Hakama.Without another word Sesshomaru continued to walk toward the stream.**


	2. Peer Pressure

**Chapter 2- Peer Pressure **

_**"Say it Inuyasha" Kikyo Urged wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked directly to the spot where she knew Kagome was hiding and smiled.**_

_**"Tell me.I want to hear you say it once more."She whispered in his ear. Kagome trembled when Inuyasha pulled Kikyo further into his chest, tears threatened to spill from her eyes yet she couldn't turn away.**_

_**"I love you Kikyo.I want to be with you forever and always my love."Inuyasha stated nuzzling her cheek with his nose.**_

_**"Is that really the truth?"She questioned innocently looking into his loving eyes with her cold ones.**_

_**"yes."Inuyasha nodded with a smile only to regret it when he smelt the salty smell of tears.**_

_**"Kagome ..."He whispered letting Kikyo go and turning around to see her standing in the clearing her yellow backpack on her shoulders.**_

_**"I didn't mean ..I" He glanced back at Kikyo then back to Kagome only to see she was gone.**_

_**"Damn it!KAGOME!"He yelled running after her.**_

_**Kagome dropped her bag and ran faster knowing Inuyasha was close on her tail.She almost made it to the well before she was slung on the ground with him pinning her down.**_

_**"Leave me alone Inuyasha."She Cried.**_

_**"No listen to me wench you aren't going no where.You just got here!"He bit out both angry and hurt at the same time.**_

_**"I swear Inuyasha I'll say 'it' !"Kagome threatened.**_

_**"You stupid Girl!If you say it you'll be crushed as well."He chuckled.Kagome finally stop struggling ,and closed her eyes tightly.**_

_**"Why?WHy don't you just leave me alone."She whispered. "Don't you want Kikyo?!"**_

_**"I want you both."Inuyasha said softly then kissed her forehead.**_

_**"Isn't one good enough for you?You two timer."She asked angrily.**_

_**"No ... I love you both Kagome. I'll have you both ... Since I can't choose.You won't like it at first but you'll get used to it."He promised. "Now lets go back to Kaedas Everyones probably worried." He continued standing up.**_

_**He used a clawed finger to hold her chin and kissed her softly before turning to walk away not bothering to turn around.**_

_**Kagome watched as he left and laid on the grass in tears.Pain completely washing over her confused heart.**_

**"Inuyasha why?" The girl muttered in her sleep. Sesshomaru's head shot up from the fire , and his golden eyes locked on the tear stains on her pale cheeks.**

**'What did that Half Breed do this time?' He thought with a low growl.**

_**'Whoa seems like some one is getting a little angry.'**_

**'Not you again.'The Daiyoukai Sighed.**

_**'You sure are rude show some respect.' **_

**'This sesshomaru Shows Respect for no one unless the have earned it.' **

_**'Well, Since I'm You I guess you don't respect your self very much do you?'**_

**Sesshomaru mentally glared at himself before staring at the girl as she tossed and turned in her sleep.**

_**'Beautiful isn't she?'**_

**'She is a human 'Sesshomaru stated coldly.**

_**'So what ?that didn't stop your father.' the voice argued.**_

**'And look where he is now.' Sesshomaru thought solemnly.**

_**'Shes also powerful you know ...and has a great body.I know you noticed as well ... I could feel your blood rushing and your body warming just by the sight.Must have been very tempting.' The voice laughed.**_

**'Silence!' Sesshomaru Roared inside his mind.**

_**'Fine be that way.I'll be back soon' The voice echoed before dissapearing.**_

**Sesshomaru growled and turned to the girl who was panting softly her body shivering.**

**He walked to the other side of the cave and shook her gently.**

**"Wake up Miko."he ordered.**

**She Moaned lowly before opening her deep brown eyes. "Inuyasha ..."She asked as her vision clear.**

**Sesshomaru snorted. "Human I should kill you for such an insult."**

**"SESSHOMARU!"She screamed jumping back in alarm. His Cold amber eyes narrowed and she shivered in fear then began to panic.**

**Sesshomaru smiled smelling fear flow from her aura. 'Good' he thought ' she should fear me.'**

**"Where is Inuyasha?"She asked looking around. "Where am I? " She looked down to see her naked flesh and screamed, "OMG WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!!!!"**

**Sesshomaru Rolled her eyes as she tried her best to cover herself with her hands.**

**'Not like I haven't already seen it.'His lips Slightly tilted at the thought. 'I wonder what my little brother would think of that?'Sesshomaru nearly laughed from the thought.**

**"Woman ... You will refrain from that screaming."He stated gritting his teeth.**

**Kagome blinked remembering dog demons have good hearing ,and calmed down.**

**"Sorry."she apoligized. " um .. where are my clothes?"**

**"Shredded."Sesshomaru stated like it was nothing ; becoming amused at the death glare he received.**

**Kagome waited for an explaination, but sighed once she realized she wouldn't be getting one.**

**"Do you remember anything that happened?"Sesshomaru asked staring at her.**

**She blushed at the slight eye contact before thinking.**

**"I remember we were fighting Naraku... Inuyasha went to say that bitch Kikyo then Kagura ..."**

**Her eyes widened when it all came back to her.**

**"Thats Right!Kagura used her blades from the fan to knock me off the cliff. Wow! I'm suprised I'm not dead now!"She exclaimed before sorrow filled her scent.**

**'Inuyasha ... he ... didn't come for me.'She thought feeling a slight tug on her heart. **

_**'Duh Stupid he's in love with Kikyo' her brain screamed.**_

**'I know that, but I atleast thought he cared enough to come for me...' she replied.**

_**'Such a naive soul.' **_

**"There's fish beside you."A cold voice stated interupting her thoughts.**

**"Huh?"She blinked before looking beside her to see a couple of fish. "Uh thanks."**

**"Hn."he nodded looking away.**

**Kagome took no time to quickly devour the food. It felt as if she hadn't eaten in days.Sesshomaru stared at her in shock, 'Where does it all go?' he wondered watching as she stuck the last piece in her mouth.**

_**'Look at those lips.' his beast purred.**_

**Sesshomaru groaned outloud and Kagome smiled.**

**"sorry Haven't eaten since early yesterday. So how did you find me Sesshomaru?"She asked.**

**"Thats Lord Sesshomaru to you woman." Sesshomaru corrected her.**

**"oops.Sorry!"She grinned.**

**"Rin found you and wanted me to save you so I took pity and did."He stated.**

**"Well I thank you and Rin.wher-"**

**"She's at camp."He stated reading her thoughts.**

**"Oh ... hey!"She said suddenly standing up and looking down." I don't see any wounds!"**

**Sesshomaru stared at her naked body not caring about the curse words and remarks that were shot at him.**

**'She has lovely legs.'He thought examining the milky white skin on her thighs.**

_**'I have to agree with you on that one .. Don't you just want to take a bite ?'**_

**'Maybe' he admitted in defeat. The lord of the westernlands was not one to deny the truth except occasionally.**

**"I said stop looking at me you hentai!"Kagome yelled throwing a fish bone at Seshomaru's head. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru ,Inuyasha's half brother and sworn enemy, was gawking at her like some horny teen aged boy.**

**Sesshomaru caught the bone with little trouble then melted it with his claws while staring.**

**"How dare you throw something at this Sesshomaru!"His eyes narrowed.**

**"How dare you look at My Body! Stop staring at me like I'm some piece of meat you jerk!"She hissed.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes a faint red as he pounced onto her like a dog hunting his prey.She gasped as her back came in contact with the floor and his face neared hers.**

**'Wow I realized he was handsome from far back ,but from close up he's gorgeous' Kagome thought resisting the urge to touch his markings.**

**Her eyes widened when she felt a clawed hand grip her throat pulling her back to reality.This was Sesshomaru , A man who kills humans and demons for fun, the same guy who has tried to and still can kill her with a single swipe.Inuyasha and the others were not around to protect her , Kagome was alone and in danger.**

_**'Even if thats so ...' her mind argued. 'If he really wanted you dead , wouldn't he have left you to die?'**_

**"Listen to me **_**Miko**_** Because I won't tell you twice never insult This Sesshomaru like that again!"He threatened.**

**"Well listen to me **_**Demon**_** Because I won't tell You twice!I will Insult This Sesshomaru as much as I want if its necessary!"she yelled suddenly growing some back bone.She was fed up with being ordered around.**

_**'Bite her!Show her whose Dominate!' his beast ordered Sesshomaru**_

**Sesshomaru Let a low growl escape his lips before sinking his fangs into her shoulder.Kagome whimpered as he laped up all the blood with his tongue and the wounds automatically closed.**

**'So this is how he healed me.' Kagome thought with a gasped. She felt a sudden tingling sensation between her thighs.**

**'Oh Kami! Please tell me I'm not attracted to Sesshomaru I mean he's sexy but what about Inuyasha!' she thought.**

_**'What about him' her mind asked. 'He has Kikyo ... why can't you have someone to?'**_

**"Kagome..."Sesshomaru Whispered calmly suprising her with how nice her name sounded rolling off his lips.**

**"Do not test this Sesshomaru. You will fail horribly."He promised.She moaned softly feeling his leg accidentally brushed against her heated core.**

**A strong smell of arousal filled his nostrils causing him to let out a low growl as his inner beast started to awaken from his slumber. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her shoulders trying to resist the temptation of ravishing her right then and there; claiming her innocence.**

_**'The Fool Inuyasha hasn't even bedded her.' His beast growled. 'Stupid Hanyou doesn't even satisfy her the way a mate should be'**_

**"Kago-me stop it."**

**"Stop what?"Kagome asked eyes heavy with lust.**

**"Kagome!"He growled.**

**"WHAT!"She yelled.**

**The Small Miko stiffened when He ran his long smooth tongue across her neck and between the valley of her breasts causing her back to arch in responce.**

**'This is wrong' she thought. 'Inuyasha wouldn't like it!'**

_**'Does it really matter?You seem to be enjoying it pretty well.' Her brain snickered.**_

**Sesshomaru continued to trail down licking the inside of her navel real seductive. Kagome whimpered closing her eyes; her core throbbing painfully. She grinded her body into Sesshomaru's hoping for a little relief , only to receive completely nothing. Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru gone leaving her once again alone.**

**"Whats wrong with me? I can't believe I just did that ... With Sesshomaru of all people!"Kagome blushed her stomach feeling heavy.**

_**Its nothing wrong with a little peer pressure every now and then.' The voice inside her mind giggled.**_


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha (Even thought I'm pretty sure you all know that right :-)**

**Chapter 3- Curiosity Killed the Cat**

**" We should go back to the village and rest now."Miroku told the tired Demond slayer while laying a hand on her shoulder.**

**"We've been searching all night long, Sango you look tired."**

**The monk tried to help the woman out of the river , but she stubbornly yanked her arm away.**

**"Release me Monk I will NOT leave until Kagome is found **_**dead**_** or **_**alive!"**_**She bit out her voice laced with pain.**

**Miroku couldn't but feel sympathetic for the slayer she had lost nearly everything ,because of the vile demon known as Naraku.**

**Her whole village was slain, her brother was used as a mere puppet for his sick games, and now losing Kagome who was like her sister.**

**The exterminator was at her breaking point.**

**"Sango we can come back and search for her later if you stay in the water any longer I'm afraid you will catch a cold!"The Monk reasoned.**

**"You might as well forget talking any sense into her Monk Sango is as thick headed as that Mangy wolf."Inuyasha snarled tipping his head toward Koga.**

**"I'm leaving Kikyo needs her rest!"He explained before leaving.Sango narrowed her eyes at the hanyou before leaning down to take off her shoes.**

**"umm care to explain what you're doing?"Miroku asked enjoying the view of sango's backside. His right hand twitched inching forward to grope, but he pulled it back.**

_**'This is not the right time for that'**_** the monk sighed '**_**why does her body have to be so tempting and delightful?'**_

**"I'm going to dive in to search deeper."her determined voice replied.It was a good thing Kagome gave her those swim lessons last year.**

_**Oh God what is she doing?I wish she would stop swaying like that.I just can't resist any longer I need to feel this great beauty of-'**_

_**Without another thought the monk reached out and grabbed Sango's bottom firmly with both hands.**_

_**Sango froze turning red then swung around to slap the lecherous monk.**_

_**"YOU DAMN PERVERTED MONK!"she yelled angrily.**_

****

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

**A certain furturistic miko was sleeping peacefully against the cave wall when she was rudely awaken by something smacking her in the face.**

**Her eyes popped open to see fresh clothes drop to her lap. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Sesshomaru glaring down at her.**

**' You didn't have to throw them at me you big jerk I outta purify your ass! ' Kagome thought cutting her eyes at the demon before her.**

**"Thanks **_**Oh mighty Great One Of the Western lands**_**." She mumbled sarcastically.**

**"I advise you to use your words wisey miko unless you want to die.You shall return to my idiot half brother now"his icy voice replied before turning to walk away.**

**"Wait!" Kagome called out to him ,but he never once turned back.**

_**I don't even know which way back to camp!' **_**Kagome thought.**

**Once dressed she quickly ran outside the cave to stop Sesshomaru, but he was already gone.**

**"I can't believe he left me!" She huffed. ' With no direction, no weapons no sort of protection.' her eyebrows furrowed, ' Well I guess I shouldn't expect any less from **_**Sesshomaru**_**. Atleast he had enough decency to bring me clothes.I'm greatful for that.'She thought inspecting the silken fabric with her fingers.**

**The Skirt resembled her old one except it was knee length and red. The shirt was white outline with red lace; it stopped at the waist band of the skirt. **

**'I wonder where he got these they feel ... nice. I hope they weren't expensive.' The miko sighed before returning inside the cave to grab the small bottle of jewel shards. She used dirt to put out the flames of the fire then with a small glance back to the cave she left.**

**'Now which directing should I go?' she thought before randomly picking a path.**

**'Hope I chose the right direction.'**

_**'Ha! After all these years in this era and you still don't know your way around.Your helpless girl!' her mind laughed whole heartedly.**_

**'Hey its not my fault Inuyasha never lets me learn things on my own and always protects me from everything.'**

_**'Unless Kikyo's around' her mind snorted.**_

**Kagome stared at the ground with a hurt expression.**

_**'Yet you still love him...'**_

_**: FlashBack :**_

_**It was the night of the new moon so everyone except Inuyasha were asleep.**_

_**Inuyasha only stayed awake in his human form and kept guard while enjoying the stars. **_

_**Kagome awoke from her sleep to see a black haired Inuyasha sitting at the top of the hill.**_

_**She quietly got out of her sleeping bag careful not to wake Shippo and the others then made her way over to the hanyou whom she loved.**_

_**"Mind if I join ya?"she asked in a perky voice startling Inuyasha. He tensed for a minute before shrugging.**_

_**"Keh! Suit yourself." he whispered.Kagome took a seat beside him and laid her head on his broad shoulder.**_

_**She smiled seeing his face turn a faint pink and giggled.**_

_**"Beautiful." she finally said taking the hanyou by the surprise.**_

_**"whaa?" He questioned leaning back.**_

_**"The stars silly."**_

_**"Oh yeah their ok." Inuyasha grinned.Kagome stared at him curiously, "WHat else did you think I was refering to?" she asked.**_

_**"N-Nothing."The hanyou hesitated.**_

_**"Inuyasha!"Kagome whinned. **_

_**"Drop it human."Inuyasha joked.**_

_**"Look whose talking."Kagome chuckled tugging his raven locks playfully.**_

_**: End of Flashback:**_

**'Of course I do its not so easy to move on you know ... Hey why am I talking to myself anyway?' Kagome asked herself only to recieve complete silence.**

**'Oh now you want to be quiet.'She rolled her eyes when she heard snickering inside her head.**

_**I wonder what inuyasha's doing? Knowing him he's probably throwing a fit about the jewel shards about now.I really hope Sango, Miroku,and Koga aren't worrying to much ,and Shippo's ok. I feel bad for leaving him behind at Kaede's hut if Rin wouldn't have found me ,and I died he would be heartbroken. **_

**The miko balled her small hands into a fist as she stared ahead of her.**

_**Damn that Naraku and his dirty tricks ; Kagura has yet to see the last of me! They think I'm weak well they have another thing coming! I will get stronger and they will die! But still I wonder -**_

_"Listen to me Miko Because I won't tell you twice never insult This Sesshomaru like that again!"_

_"Kagome..."_

**Kagome's hand loosed from a fist ; a small blush rising as he repeated her name in her thoughts.**

_"Do not test this Sesshomaru. You will fail horribly."_

_**"**_**Damn arrogant Demon is even starting to invade my thoughts." She grumbled. "Just Who does he think he is ordering me around like that?"**

**The miko crossed her arms out of fustration and looked to the setting sun in the sky.**

**"Time sure flies by fast"Kagome admitted. She had been walking threw the forrest for hours straight without being attacked once.**

**' I better find a place for camp soon.' she thought continuing to walk.**

**She soon settled at a small spot beside a hot spring she'd accidentally found.(Not that she wasn't greatful)**

**After a long relaxing soak she dressed back into her cozy warm new fine silk fabrics then headed back to the clearing for bed.**

**She laid on the soft grass against the small log and sighed.**

**'Its times like these when you really wish you had your sleeping bag.' she shook her head then rested it on her arm.**

**The miko was almost asleep when she felt a a small pressure in her lower stomach.**

**'Great why have to pee now!' she groaned and lazily got off her bum and walked into the woods to relieve herself.**

**'God I wish I had my bag!' she sighed picking a leaf once she was finished. 'A leaf definately isn't toilet tissue!'**

**She did her thing and straightened her clothes making her way back to camp when a certain noise caught her attention. It sounded like leafs crackling against the forest floor behind the bushes.**

**Kagome curiosly took a step toward them. 'Oh please forgive me for being nosey ... don't let this be a vicious blood thirsty demon who wants to eat me or some pervert like Miroku'**

**AAAAAHHH!**

**A shrill scream ripped threw the air causing Kagome to jump back in fear.**

**"W-what was that?"she whispered. She felt as if she was in a horror movie and was the next victim. "Maybe I should turn back?"**

**OOh Please!**

**The same voice begged loudly causing Kagome to shiver all over. The woman sound like she was pain.**

**'Maybe she's hurt ... I can't leave her alone.' Kagome thought. She swallowed the lump in her throat gathering enough courage then walked over to the bush with a determined look on her face.**

**What she saw once she peered over the bush shocked her greatly.**

**'Oh Kami!' her eyes widened in shock.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PEER PRESSURE**


	4. This Wll Be You

Chapter 4- This will be You

Loud sensual grunts and panting noises filled the night air as a couple of Inu youkai rutted roughly on the forrest floor.

His deadly claws were entwined into the demoness' long Golden locks yanking wildly with every hard heated thrust into the bitch on her hands and knees.

She let out pleasure filled howl and arched her back feeling a sudden wave of complete ecstacy take over her body. The Taiyoukai's speed increased feeling her core clamp down tightly against his fully erect length ;his beast turned on by the loud yells and screams of satisfaction ans pure bliss. Not that He was worrying about pleasing any one, but himself hearing her scream in rapture definantly boosted his pride.

_**'Ooh please**_' The bitch begged the demon lord tenderly grabbing his chin from behind and licking the line of his jaw with lust and affection. He growled in displeasure and rammed harder into her biting her earlobe. 'No Bitch Ever touches This Sesshomaru's face ...I outta kill her when I'm done' He thought with a bitter look on his face. A small breeze flew past him carrying the scent of Roses and peaceful waterfalls strongly mixed with a unusal hint of spicy thunderstorms and whirlwinds.

His crimson red eyes flashed amber for a second before returning to red. 'Kagome' Both he and his beast purred at the same time.

A small smile appeared on his face as he quickly picked up her aura. Perhaps he was to distracted with his current bitch before, but now it was clear to him where his miko was hidden.

'hmmm ... it seems that the said innocent Miko isn't so innocent after all.' He turned his head in her direction with a cocky grin plastered on his usual emotionless feautures. He heard her gasp as lustful firey orbs met curious sapphire blue ones. 'ses-sesshomaru!' he heard a whisper in shock turning him on more than before.

The taiyoukai licked his lips and bared his fangs at the girl sending her into a small trance.

'_He has such a long tongue...' she thought with an involuntary quiver. 'Whats wrong with my legs! Why do all of a sudden feel like jello?' _

_**'Because your in need of attention from a certain Taiyoukai' inner Kagome grumbled. 'And if you would have stopped being such a prick last night this could have been us!'**_

_'I don't want this to be us you do! Now shut up and give me control over my legs!' _

_**'I don't have control over your legs Sunshine You do!' Inner Kagome replied sarcastically.**_

_'Do not!'_

_**'STop your damn bickering priestess we have one of the hottest guys in japan NAKED infront of us and all you can think about are your legs!'**_

_'OMG you're such a freakin' Hentai! You're worser than Miroku!'_

_**'Well one of us has to be Miss virgin girl!'**_

_'Take that back you ... you BAKA!' _

_**'Make me higurashi!' Inner Kagome taunted causing Kagome to turn red with anger.**_

Meanwhile

As the two continued to bicker behind the bush a certain silver haired inu youkai watched with an amused expression as the miko's face expressions changed.

'_She wants us...'_his beast purred__

'Yes ... all the miko need is proper example of what is to come.' Sesshomaru concluded.

He let a growl in order to claim the miko's attention ,and it worked.

Once her wide sapphire orbs met his he grinned cockily before turning back to the bitch and thrusting entirly into her slamming her hips back to his body.

The demoness tipped her head forward and cried out as loud as her voice would let her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**'Make me higurashi!' **

_You talk alot inside my head but I BET you can't back it up!'_

**Inner Kagome scoffed, 'Oh please higurashi I would drag you'**

A low growling noise caught both of the girl's attention ,and they looked over to see sesshomaru's eyes on them.

He grinned cockily as if saying 'This will be you soon dear miko' then started pumping into the Inu youkai like it was no tomorrow.

Kagome's eyes widened. Is that directed toward me?

_**Inner Kagome purred excitedly. 'Oooh you sexy beast you!'**_

_Kagome suddenly felt light headed ' Stop! This all ... is to much its overwhelming me!'_

_**'Wow Big words miko I'm proud!' Inner Kagome giggled.**_

The miko ignored the rude comment and sprinted back to camp; away from the Taiyoukai and his rutting.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A small smile appeared on the Taiyoukai's face and bit hard trying to stop it. He'd been doing that alot lately since She came.

He could feel the girl's quickly retreating aura fleeing far away from the scene before her.

' Hn ...She wants me 'he thought ' Even though her being a ningen displeasures this Sesshomaru ... I want her and will have her'

a/n: lol sorry about the cliff hanger I know they're evil,but I just couldn't resist! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you like my story so far!


End file.
